I Love youpart 6
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: Ever think that life is passing you bye? Jack does. Heres the part 6. This is a little bit happier than the last one sorry bout that. Disclaimer I own nothing! Song Dont blink by kenny.


Jack was sitting in his study. Working on some case files. Turning on the news a man by the name of Oliver Thompson was being interviewed. The news caster Jerry White asked him what the secret to life is. Wouldn't I like to know Jack thought? Lately he and sue were fighting a lot. Mostly about money ever since the department had to take cut backs. Including pay cuts. The Man looked up from his smoking pip and said all I can say is..."

I turned on the evening news  
>Saw a old man being interviewed<br>Turning a hundred and two today  
>Asked him what's the secret to life<br>He looked up from his old pipe  
>Laughed and said "All I can say is."<p>

Jack stared at a picture of him and sue. They may not be high school sweet harets but they waited for ever it seemed like to get married. His eyes moved to the next picture of Lily and Ryan. They were now 10 and 5. his princess was starting school in a week and his little man was on his last year of elementary school.

Don't blink  
>Just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you<br>Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
>Don't blink<br>You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
>Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"<br>Of fifty years is there in bed  
>And you're praying God takes you instead<br>Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think  
>So don't blink<p>

Jack moved his eyes back to the TV. His green eyes felt like they were staring at him. Jack had been working a lot of overtime in order to make up for the lost money. He was always working missing football and softball games. Something had to change. He closed his case file and put it away.

I was glued to my tv when it looked like he looked at me and said  
>"Best start putting first things first."<br>Cause when your hourglass runs out of sand  
>You can't flip it over and start again<br>Take every breathe God gives you for what it's worth

Jack decided to make reservations for His and Sues 10th anniversary.  
>"Hey Bobby"<br>"Ya mate"  
>"Can you help me..."<p>

Don't Blink  
>Just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you<br>Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
>Don't blink<br>You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
>Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"<br>Of fifty years is there in bed  
>And you're praying God takes you instead<br>Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think  
>So don't blink<p>

"I love you Jack" Sue told her husband as they walked inside their house "tonight was perfect Thank you"  
>" Well when you have been married for 10 years It is a reason to celebrate" Jack smile taking Sues coat. "I am sorry for not being there these past few months."<br>"I know" Sue smiled hugging him. Then lead him to the bedroom.

So I've been tryin' ta slow it down  
>I've been tryin' ta take it in<br>In this here today, gone tomorrow world we're livin' in

That Saturday The Hudson family sat on the couch watching _The Absent Minded Professor_.  
>Jack Thought back to Oliver Thompson. This was the life he was talking about. He made it to every game and recital in the past 3 weeks. He and Sue relaxed about the money situation. Life was good and Jack wanted this life for ever.<p>

Don't blink  
>Just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you<br>Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
>Don't blink<br>You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
>Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"<br>Of fifty years is there in bed  
>And you're praying God takes you instead<br>Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster then you think  
>So Don't blink<p>

Naw, don't blink  
>Life Goes Faster Than You Think<p> 


End file.
